Je t'aime à la haine
by Azaata
Summary: Kanamé x Zéro ; Yaoi, Lemon


_**Titre**__ : Je t'aime à la haine…_

_**Auteur**__ : Azaata_

_**Résumé**__ : Que ce passe t'il lorsque on la haine se mélange avec de la passion ? Zéro hait Kanamé et Kanamé hait Zéro, pourtant ce soir tout est différent, leurs relations n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait…._

_**Attention**__ : Yaoi, ( contenu homosexuel) et Lemon ( contenu sexuel explicite)_

Note de l'auteur : Cross Academy, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (hélas !) ils sont à Masturi Hino … Je suis navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'est un one-shot. Point de vue de Zéro.

En espérant que ça vous plaise….

Il pleut, ce soir, cette nuit,… On est en vacance et Yuki est allée chez son amie Yori, tout le monde est partis sauf le directeur, moi et Kuran…

Pour autant je n'en veut pas à Kuran, je sais qu'il est comme moi, ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais nous sommes pareils : orphelins….

Je me balade pour une énième fois dans les jardins de la Cross Académie… J'aime la pluie fine qui tombe sur mes cheveux cendrés…. Je respire cette air et je peux réfléchir : depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je n'est jamais cessé de haïr les vampires, surtout Kuran… Je me rend compte que ma haine est veine et sa me fait encore plus mal… Il est comme Elle, celle qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, et pourtant je sais qu'il n'y ai pour rien, je sais qu'il est malheureux et il sait que je le suis. Il a raison : nous sommes des ennemis naturels, pourtant le hasard a voulu que je devienne un vampire, que je ressente la haine de ma soif…

Je m'assoit contre un arbre, la pluie fine c'est transformé en pluie forte, vigoureuse.

Je sens une présence dans mon dos, Il est là…

« Kuran que fait tu ici » ma voix est froide mais pas aussi sûr qu'habituellement…

« Je peux te poser la même question Kiryu » il a une voix absente…

« Je ne sais pas » je répond franchement…

C'est vrai qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je devrais dormir ou encore lire au chaud, alors que je me trouve sous une pluie battante a attendre sous un arbre avec mon ennemi mortel…

« Kiryu, je peux te poser une question ? » sa voix est hésitante c'est étrange de la part de Kanamé Kuran le sang pur si sûr de lui…

« Oui, je suppose » je lui répond d'un ton neutre…

Il prend son temps puis me demande : « Peut on être… ami, juste une nuit ? Juste parler sans se sauter au cou et se détruire ? »

Je suis déconcerté, ahurie… Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en est assez, on se hait, mais moi je n'ai rien fait, toi non plus, juste à cause de mon sang et toi de ton passé, ainsi que des haines naturelles de Hunter et Vampire, on ne peut pas se parler sans s'insulter, sans se maudire… »

Il a raison, oui il n'imagine même pas a quel point il a raison, cependant pourquoi me le dit il ? Je le sais, nous le savons, ils le savent…

J'articule un bref « C'est vrai… »

Il continu : «- Je n'attend pas qu'on deviennent des « amis » mais j'aimerais, pouvoir te comprendre une nuit, personne ne le saura, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras et peut être que nous nous comprendrions, je sais que jamais, nous ne pourrons être proche, malgré cela… »

Je le coupe : « Que me veux tu Kuran ? Franchement ? »

Il me répond tout aussi rapidement : « Comprendre pourquoi tu me résistes, pourquoi tu n'es pas comme tout ces pantins à obéir au moindre de mes désirs, à espérer mon sang… »

Je suis choqué mais je peut… Comprendre ? Je lui répond : « Parce que je n'aime pas être dominer et que je n'est pas envi d'être ton esclave… » J'ajoute plus bas : « Je le suis déjà assez comme sa… »

La pluie continu, il y a un blanc, nous sommes chacun assis dos contre l'arbre… Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues en repensant à Shizuka, elle m'a manipulé, et tout ces gens…. Je pleure en silence… Pourtant je sais eu même si Kuran le voyait il ne dirait rien… Il sait que je pleure, il peut lire mes pensées…

Je sens alors un poids contre moi, qui me serre contre lui…J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne veux pas voir , pas voir son sourire, soudain je sens un doigt passé sur ma joue et essuyé ma larme…

« Je suis désolé Zér… Kiryu… »

Je soupire : « Zéro »

Il me répond « Kanamé »

J'ouvre les yeux et le voit inquiet ou plutôt gêné…

« Tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable Kanamé » je souffle sa tout de go…

« Tu n'es pas pitoyable Zéro » …

« Pourquoi ? » c'est sortit tout seul…

« Parce que de tout les personnes qui ont croisé ma route, tu es le premier a avoir eu le courage de me résister, de dire non, de lutter, tu n'es pas un des leurs, un de ceux qui convoitent mon sang, qui me crache dessus dans mon dos, tu es franc, tu as des opinions et des choix qui sont gravé dans le marbre… Tu m'intrigues, m'attire… Parce que tu es ce que je ne pourrais jamais être : Libre… »

Kanamé tourné la tête et regarde ailleurs…Soudain je réalise, je suis assis, lui accroupis devant moi, à me réconforté alors que nous sommes des adversaires…

Sans réaliser vraiment mon geste je le serre dans mes bras… Et pendant la fraction de secondes qui suit je réalise : il pourrait me tuer, je le prend dans mes bras, mais je m'offre a lui en quelque sorte….

Il ne réagit pas… Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre et il ne réagit pas…

J'ai mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais je me sens bien… Je pense que lui aussi, il m'aurait repoussé sinon…

Je le regarde, il est dans le vague, des larmes naissent dans ses yeux, il se remémore des souvenirs douloureux sans doute…Je suis bien impuissant je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et pour la première fois de ma vie je pense a Kuran sans pensé avec animosité…

« Je suis bien impuissant » je l'ai dit…

« Tu te trompes » il murmure plus bas « je suis bien dans tes bras, et pourtant, nous nous haïssons, comme c'est ironique… »

« C'est vrai »…

Il me serre un peu plus fort, mais je suis bien… Je sais qu'il ne joue pas… Que nous ne jouons pas…

Je réalise alors qu'il est en chemise trempée… J'ai un T-shirt, un pull et un manteau et Kanamé n'a qu'une chemise… N'est il pas fou ? Je me débarrasse de ses bras sous son regard troublé…

« Que fait tu Zéro ? »

J'enlève mon manteau et mon pull… Il me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts…

Je réalise alors le pourquoi, du comment…

« Tu n'as qu'une chemise trempée, si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort »…

« Merci »

Je lui tend mon pull et mon manteau : je n'ai pas froid…

Je le regarde, il enlève sa chemise, je le regarde perplexe…

« Je n'ai pas envie de tremper ton pull »

Je le regarde amusé… il me sourit puis mon regard devit sur son torse, imberbe parfaitement musclé… Je rougis… Il le remarque…

« Zéro… ton pull est trop petit… »

« Tu ne l'as même pas essayer »

« Je prend ton manteau » il sourit et moi aussi…

Il est torse nu devant moi avec juste le manteau sur ses épaules…

Il est trempé et je le vois frissonné…

Je le reprend dans mes bras… Sa peau trempé, son odeur forte mais si douce… C'est trop de sensations…

Je le vois se reculer gêner… Je rougis…

« Non je ne pensais pas à… » je souffle sa…

Mais il me coupe : « Zéro je… je ne peux pas…. Resté aussi près de toi… » il murmure sa…

« Je suis désolé » je le pense, j'aurais aimer que cela dure…

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'arrive pas… pas à …. Me….. » il n'arrive pas a finir…

Je ne comprend pas…Que veux t'il dire ?

« Pardon ? »

Il est devenu rouge… Kanamé rougir, je n'avais jamais vu sa…

« Regarde mon pantalon » murmure t'il agacé et terriblement gêné…

Je regarde, et je remarque, une bosse a u niveau de son entrejambe… Je souris : ce n'est que sa ! Enfin je réalise tout d'un coup l'ampleur, nous n'avons rien fait, nous étions juste serré l'un contre l'autre… Mais je ne lui en veux pas, et pire, je ne suis pas choqué… Je me surprend même à dire :

« Hé alors ? Ce n'est pas très grave ! »

Il est abasourdit par ce qu'il vient d'entendre… Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

« Zéro tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit ? Sa ne te fait rien que j'ai une… que je … contre toi ? »

« Pas tellement, pas autant que j'aurais imaginé… » je souffle sa, on ne peut plus gêné…

Alors il se remet contre moi, nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autres et soudain je passe ma main sur ses cheveux pour essuyer les gouttes d'eaux…Il me regarde et se laisse faire… Je me rend compte de l'intimité dans laquelle nous sommes…

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, en tant normal je l'aurais déjà tué…

Je regarde ses lèvres si douce… J'ai envie d'y goutter… Mais je ne fais rien, je ne veux pas le blessé ou même le choqué…

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je sens alors quelques chose de chaud contre mes lèvres, quelque chose de si doux, si sucré, j'ouvre les yeux et il se recule en murmurant un bref « désolé »…

Je m'avance et l'embrasse, doucement je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, les miennes aussi… Je sens sa langue caresser la mienne… doucement puis plus fougueusement.. Aucun de nous deux ne veut être le dominer…

On se recule et se regardent en souriant…

« Tu résistes hein Zéro.. » fit il haletant

« Tu n'as qu'a te laisser faire » lui répondis-je amusé…

Moi aussi j'ai une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe, et il le sent et sourit…Je suis gêné et je reprend possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné…

Il s'allonge dans l'herbe mouillé, il ne pleut plus… Puis ferme les yeux… Je me met a quatre patte au dessus de lui et passe mes mains sur son torse de neige…

« Tu dois avoir froid dans cette herbe trempé… »

Il me sourit et me dit de toucher l'herbe, je m'exécute et me rend compte qu'elle est sèche… Il me sourit, j'avais oublier sa légendaire puissance…

Mais avec un sourire coquin il me dit : « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter… Mais tu n'as pas besoins »…

Je me retrouve en un temps record sous lui, nos positions sont complètements inversé et je le vois passer ses mains sous mon torse… puis il m'enlève mon T-Shirt et pour finir s'assoit sur mon bassin…

J'ai mal dans mon Jean trop serré, lui a un pantalon ample et encore… comme si il avait entendu, il commence a enlever les boutons puis fait descendre la braguette, doucement, que je sente tout… Je me jure de lui faire payer…

Il m'enlève enfin mon pantalon, et me voit en boxer….

Je sourit et inverse les positions je me retrouve a nouveau au dessus…

« Tu n'as pas trop mal dans ton pantalon Kanamé ? »

« Si un peu…. »

« Ce n'est qu'un début.. » je lui murmure cette phrase a l'oreille après mettre assis sur son bassin… Je sens cette bosse… et je passe ma main sur son torse, je dessine des cercles puis je descend ma main dans son pantalon… Il gémit… C'est la première fois que je l'entend gémir… Du bout de mes doigts je caresse le tissus et plus indirectement ce qui se trouve en dessous… Il gémit a nouveau…

« Zér…. Zéro arrête de me t…. torturer…. » il souffle cela haletant…

« D'accord… »

Je lui enlève son pantalon, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable et douloureux lorsque le pantalon est au dessus…

Nous sommes tout les deux en boxers, moi au dessus, lui en dessous, je me penche et prend possession de ses lèvres, nos boxers se frottent l'un contre l'autre et c'est… nous gémissons…

Il se remet au dessus de moi; a nouveau je suis en dessous… Il caresse la grosse bosse de mon boxer… et l'enlève, je suis gêné… Non pas que je ne soit pas normal mais… c'est gênant… Je ferme les yeux…. Et je sens sa main sur mon….

J'ouvre les yeux… Il me regarde avec un sourire et se penche et le bout de sa langue touche mon membre déjà gorgé de sang… Je gémis de plus belle….

« Aahhh… »

Il me prend complètement en bouche… C'est horrible… Enfin je veux dire, que je ne tiendrais pas … Sa langue s'amuse, suçote, lèche dans la longueur…et lèche le bout… Je sens que je vais jouir quand je le sens arrêter….

« Retiens toi enfin Zéro, sinon ce ne sera plus drôle… »

Je le regarde et sourit…

Il me présente ses doigts… Je comprend immédiatement…

Je lèche avidement, chaque parcelles de sa peau…Sa peau est délicieuse…

Il me retire les doigts de la bouche et les descends…Il souffle :

« Détend toi »

Je lui répond : « Facile a dire, tu n'es pas a ma place… »

« Si tu es sage… »

«Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué »…

Il sourit et m'embrasse….

Soudain je lui dit : « Ne me prépare pas… »

Il me regarde étonné et me souffle : « Je n'ai pas envie que tu es mal… »

Je le regarde et lui fait comprendre que sa ira…

Il soulève mes jambes et le sens entrer tout doucement… C'est douloureux…

« Je suis a la moitié… Tu veux que je continu ? »

Je donne un bref coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre…

Il s'enfonce jusqu'au trois quarts et me dit « Attend que tu t'habitue »…

Au bout de quelques secondes je lui donne un coup de bassin… C'est douloureux mais tellement agréable…La douleur commence à s'estomper …

Je gémis… Il donne un petit coup….puis il impose une cadence douce, et de plus en plus forte, je gémis…

Il sort doucement et rentre avec force… Puis tout d'un coup il rentre en entier, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas en entier… Il touche un point sensible et je gémis de plus belle…. Il accélère… Il prend mon membre en main et lui impose la même cadence, je ne vais pas tenir c'est évident… Puis je l'entend dire : «

« Le premier qui jouis a perdu » Il dit sa avec un ton coquin….

« Je tiens … »

Il donne des coups plus fort, plus vigoureux et je sens que je vais ne pas tarder, et tout d'un coup il me donne un coup plus puissant, il s'enfonce, jusqu'à la garde et gémit, je sens un liquide chaud en moi, et lui a ma semence sur le ventre…

Nous jouissons ensembles, aucun de nous deux n'a gagné….

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là… Je me remet par-dessus lui et lui souffle « A ton tours…. »

Il me regarde et éclate de rire « Tu peux encore ? Quelle énergie ! »

«Tu vas voir l'énergie… »

Je lui propose de le préparer, il refuse, et me dit qu'il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire passer la douleur, je souris et l'embrasse… Et je rentre en lui tout doucement, j'ai peur de lui faire mal… J'ai peur de faire du mal a Kuran… C'est un comble…

Je ne suis qu'a la moitié mais je préfère l'habituer…Il donne un petit coup de bassin, et je lui rend gentiment… Il gémit…

Et souffle « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? »

Je souris, il n'a pas comprit que je n'étais qu'a la moitié et que je pouvais être beaucoup plus violent….

Je donne un grand coup de butoir et rentre jusqu'au fond, il est étroit, c'est si….Agréable, il halète et se rend compte de sa méprise… Et a voir son regard j'ai du toucher son point sensible… Je lui redonne une coup…

« Aahhh » il gémit de plus belle…Il ajoute « Je te sens… complètement….en ….moi…. »

Je continu et prend une cadence régulière, il est si étroit, je suis si bien, pourtant nous haletons tous les deux mais…je pourrais continuer toute la nuit…Je sors doucement et rentre plus fortement, a chacun de mes coups de reins il gémit, je sens ses mains dans mon dos qui me griffes, et je refais un peu plus violement…Nous gémissons…Nos corps ne font plus qu'un… pour la deuxième fois de suite…Il me plaque contre lui, je rentre plus fortement, je le sens glisser sa tête dans mon cou…Je me doute de ceux qu'il va faire. Je sens d'un coup ses canines et sous le coup de la douleur (et de la surprise) je donne un ultime coup de rein, lui lâche mon cou et gémit de sa voix rauque… Moi aussi, nous gémissons à l'unissons et jouissons encore une fois ensemble…

Je me retire de lui et m'allonge dans l'herbe à côté de lui, nu comme lui, j'ai un peu froid mais je suis si bien, il me serre contre lui et me dit : « Les étoiles sont belles ce soirs »

Je lui répond « Dommage c'est la seul fois où on peut leur permettre… »

Je m'endors et repense a cette nuit magique dans les bras de mon ennemi mortel, demain les cours recommencent et je sais que tout le monde sera la…Pourtant je l'ignorais comme d'habitude et il me haïra comme d'habitude…

Malgré cela je sais que nous désirons plus que tout revoir ces étoiles ensembles… lors des prochaines vacances peut être ?

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !

J'espère aussi ne pas avoir choqué les plus jeunes (et le langage étant très cru)

Reviews please !! P


End file.
